Killer
by LadyYoshidaSan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un asesino serial cegado por un implacable odio hacia su hermano mayor; Itachi Uchiha, todo lo que el desea es asesinarlo por ser el causante de la pérdida de sus padres y no le importa cuántas vidas tome en su camino para hacerlo.


_**Resumen:**_

 _Las calles de las Vegas siempre han sido uno de los lugares más movidos del país, miles de personas saliendo y entrando de hoteles, discos y casinos. Nada nuevo a mi parecer, las mismas putas de las esquinas y los imbéciles del bar, tampoco tenía "trabajo" para mantenerme ocupado, ya son varios días y la ansiedad de matar a alguien me consume. A la edad de dieciocho cometí mi primer asesinato y desde ese entonces ese placer de despojar a un imbécil de su vida es como un vicio para mí._

 _Cuando tenía seis años presencie la muerte de mis padres nada más que en las manos de mi hermano mayor. Desde ese día nunca más lo volví a ver, pero, juré que lo encontraría y lo haré pagar de la manera más dolorosa posible._

 _A los dieciséis me metí en "pandillas", en ese entonces sólo éramos adolescentes que robabamos por beneficio. Ahora, a la edad de veinticinco años mi nombre es unos de los más escuchados en las calles negras. Ahora no soy un ladrón aficionado, soy unos de los asesinos expertos en esa materia;_ _matar_ _._

—Eh, ¿se puede saber que tanto piensa el niño bonito?

—Oh, Karin, ya te he dicho que no me jodas cuando estoy bebiendo —chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

— ¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó modales? —preguntó, ofendida.

—Mí madre murió frente a mis ojos, ¿que mierda te importa si me enseñó modales o no? —contestó, enojado.

—Oh... cariño, Sasuke, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer observando al contrario de manera compasiva.

—No pedí tu compasión Karin, ya déjame tranquilo —finalizó él dando una última fumada a su cigarrillo para luego colocarlo en el cenizero que estaba en la mesa. Ella por su parte se dio vuelta y volvió al centro del bar con un caminar bastante sensual.

 _Karin Shimura, una pelirroja bastante atractiva de hecho, ella es una de esas mujeres de la noche, hacía bien su trabajo por cierto._

— _Joder_ , Sasuke, si te metes una copa más te dará algo —se escuchó una voz tras la espalda del azabache y él de inmediato se volvió hacía él.

— ¡Naruto! —dijo él de manera animada y se levantó para darle un medio abrazo seguido de palmadas en la espalda.

 _Naruto Uzumaki mi mejor amigo, es él único en quién confío. También es mi compañero de éste trabajo, nos hemos salvado el pellejo en varias oportunidades._

—Pasé por aquí y quería visitar a Karin.

—Naruto ya deja a esa mujer tranquila.

—Lo sé, pero es que no puedo…

—Es una prostituta —enfatizó Sasuke.

—Lo sé, joder...

Un largo y pesado silencio los consumió por algunos minutos.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿has escuchado sobre algún trabajo estos días?

—Sí, también a eso venía.

—Habla —dijo Sasuke.

—Es un trabajo simple pero con buena plata, yo tengo otro asunto ése día y te lo encargó a ti, amigo —espetó el rubio con total seriedad.

—Listo, lo quiero.

— ¡Te debo una, amigo! Los detalles te lo paso luego, ahora debo buscar a Karincita —dijo Naruto tomándose un trago de aguardiente y se alejó de inmediato antes de que Sasuke lograra joderlo con ese tema de Karin de nuevo.

— Imbécil —murmuró Sasuke con una media sonrisa observando a su amigo acorralar a la mujer contra una pared y sólo se ganó una bofetada como respuesta.

 _Naruto es totalmente diferente a mí, si no fuera por él me hundiría lentamente en mi amargura diaria. Además, me ha conseguido actividad para estos días. Por algo es mi mejor amigo._

Unas pisadas de tacones se escuchaban en todo el pasillo seguido de una risilla provocativa y se podía decir que tenía un toque de maldad en ella.

—Por favor no, no me mates, tengo familia —una voz temblorosa se escuchó al detenerse aquellas pisadas.

— Ts, ts —chasqueó repetidas veces la lengua a la vez que movía su cabeza de manera negativa—. Oh, el hijo de puta tiene familia, ¿y porqué no pensaste en ellos cuando robaste aquella carga de cocaína? O...¿cuando robaste dos millones de dólares de aquel banco? ¿piensas que soy estúpida? —decía aquella mujer con la voz seria apuntando directamente a la cabeza del hombre.

—¡No pienso eso! ¡puedo pagarte el doble! Por favor no me mates... —sublicaba aquel hombre entre lágrimas.

—Sí que eres una rata —dijo ella y seguidamente apretó el gatillo dando un tiro certero en la frente del hombre-, le diré a tu familia que mandaste saludos -finalizó ella entre risas para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hasta perderse por los pasillos.

 _Ino Yamanaka, ella es una zorra, pero no de ése tipo de zorras, hablo de esas mujeres frívolas y despiadadas, no parpadeaba para asesinar ni mucho menos para robar, era toda una hija de puta; en unas horas te llenaba de palabras bonitas y en las otras ya estaba disfrutando en meterte un tiro en la frente._

 _ **"Tienes que estar en el edificio siete de la calle treinta y ocho mañana a las nueve de la mañana; tu objetivo es Hiashi Hyuga presidente de Universe noticias"**_

— Oh, ¿eso es todo? Bueno, al menos será divertido -murmuró Sasuke entre una risa espeluznante. Encendía y apagaba su encendedor, a simple vista parecía un hombre bastante serio, pero en realidad estaba demente. Uno no sabía cuándo ese hombre te asesinaría, es silencioso y eficaz, sus asesinatos eran limpios y sin ninguna huella, se podría decir que jamás lo descubrirían.


End file.
